Magical Circus
by Ellundril07
Summary: Un jeune fugueur se retrouve dans un cirque et découvre un monde qui lui était alors inconnu. Mais une course contre la montre avec la police japonaise commence... Comment cela va t-il finir ? YAOI Yullen bien sur !
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

-C'est hors de question ! Répliqua Kanda pour la énième fois à la remarque de son père.

Celui-ci laissa échapper un long soupir et répondit en tirant une bouffée de son cigare hors de prix.

-Kanda, tu as 18 ans maintenant. Il est temps que tu arrête de te comporter comme un enfant.

-Je ne me comporte pas comme un gamin ! Mais j'ai le droit, il me semble, de choisir la voie que je veux !

-Ah… Que veux tu faire, dans ce cas ? Demanda son père tranquillement sans bouger d'un pouce, malgré la fougue de son fils.

Kanda s'immobilisa. Il venait de se faire avoir à son propre jeu, car lui et son père le savaient, il n'avait rien qu'il n'avait envie de faire.

-J'en sais rien… pour le moment. Mais je vais trouver !

-Je vois… soupira son père. Kanda. Déjà, tu as tord sur un point.

-Sur quoi ?

-Tu n'as absolument aucun droit de choisir en ce qui concerne ton avenir.

Ce disant, le visage de son père était subitement devenu très froid. Kanda serra les dents. C'était la même rengaine depuis qu'il était tout petit.

-Tu es en vie parce que nous t'avons voulu. Nous t'avons nourri et protégé. En retour…

-… je dois faire tout ce que vous voulez sans protester. Mon corps ne m'appartiens pas, puisque c'est vous qui me l'avez donné, etc... le coupa Kanda. Bon, t'as fini avec ton baratin ?

Son géniteur lui lança un regard noir, mais ne répondit rien. Kanda savait néanmoins qu'il détestait qu'on le coupe quand il parlait.

-Je disais donc, finit-il par dire avec un sourire, que tu vas t'engager dans l'entreprise pour faire fructifier ton temps libre. Bien sur, tu ne seras pas payé au début mais ça viendra. Des objections ?

Kanda se mordit la langue pour ne pas répondre. Voir son père sourire était mauvais signe. Très mauvais même. Il valait mieux battre en retraite pour le moment. Il se contenta de faire demi-tour et ressortit du bureau de son père dont il claqua la porte le plus fort possible derrière lui.

Il passa devant sa mère sans même lui jeter un regard et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

-Chier ! Jura t-il en donnant un coup de poing dans le mur.

Son certificat de fin d'étude se trouvait sur son lit, négligemment jeté là. Il avait été presque heureux de l'obtenir mais maintenant, il aspirait juste à retourner à l'école pour ne pas être obligé de travailler dans l'entreprise de son père et l'avoir sur le dos toute la journée. C'était la seule chose pour laquelle il avait aimé le lycée. Être le plus loin possible d'une famille qui ne le considérait que comme une propriété. Et Kanda était intimement persuadé que s'il n'avait pas été à la hauteur de leurs attentes, ils l'auraient jeté et remplacé comme on l'aurait fait avec une machine défectueuse.

Ses parents avaient toujours été fiers de lui. Bon élève, beau garçon, doué en sport, il ne leur avait jamais donné une seule occasion d'être déçus de lui. Mais c'était l'inverse. Kanda, lui, avait terriblement honte de ses parents, de sa vie, même s'il était plutôt gâté matériellement parlant. Au niveau émotionnel, par contre, c'était une autre histoire. Sa famille avait toujours été tellement froide avec lui qu'il reproduisait le même schéma avec les autres, et encore plus avec ses parents. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne ressentait rien pour ses géniteurs, et que si l'un d'eux disparaissait, ça ne lui ferait rien. Et il se sentait monstrueux quand il y repensait.

Il attrapa son certificat et le balança à travers la pièce. Les feuilles blanches s'éparpillèrent dans la chambre, mais il n'avait aucune envie de les ramasser.

…

-Kanda, j'ai vu qu'il y avait des papiers qui traînaient dans ta chambre, fit remarquer sa mère au dîner.

Kanda lui jeta un regard de l'autre bout de l'immense table.

-Hm.

-Tu me feras le plaisir de les ramasser, dit-elle. La femme de ménage vient demain matin et je ne veux pas qu'elle voit le désordre.

Kanda ne répondit pas. Il était toujours déprimé quand il se retrouvait dans cette pièce, bien trop grande pour trois personnes. Et cette table, énorme, si énorme que les habitants de la maison pouvaient à peine se voir et encore moins discuter, était malgré tout bien représentative de l'ambiance générale.

-Je vais me coucher, dit-il subitement en se levant.

Il n'en pouvait plus, de ce silence, à peine brisé par le bruit des couverts.

-Mais tu as à peine mangé ! S'exclama sa mère.

-J'ai pas très faim.

Et sans autre forme de discussion, il retourna dans sa chambre où il alluma la télévision pour se changer les idées. Mais il n'y avait rien de bien passionnant et il se contenta de regarder les informations.

_-… l'enquête s'est déroulée sans encombre, et le jeune homme que l'on croyait disparu s'était en fait enfui de chez lui pour filer le parfait amour avec sa petite amie à plus de 100 kilomètres du domicile de ses parents... _

Somnolent, Kanda ne capta cette phrase que dans un demi sommeil.

…

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, la télévision était toujours allumée et il se dépêcha de l'éteindre, mais il avait cette phrase étrange dans la tête, et il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler quand il l'avait entendu.

-Bizarre… marmonna t-il, encore endormi, la phrase étrange lui trottant dans la tête.

Son impression ne changea pas, car il était encore chamboulé par ça le midi lors du repas, tant et si bien qu'il mangea à peine, encore une fois. Sa mère s'inquiéta pour sa santé.

-Je vais bien.

Et il quitta la table avant tout le monde.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise, d'autant plus que son père lui lançait des regards de plus en plus insistants.

La journée se passa sans incidents notables, et ce fut le soir qu'il se rappela où il avait entendu la fameuse phrase qui lui avait torturé l'esprit depuis le matin.

-Ah oui, c'était la télévision…

Il était presque endormi à ce moment là, mais l'affaire l'avait frappé, peut-être un peu plus qu'elle n'aurait du en temps normal. Mais elle remuait quelque chose en lui, quelque chose qu'il avait envisagé quelques années plus tôt avant de se résoudre à l'abandonner.

…

-Je peux aller chez Alma cet après-midi ? Demanda t-il pendant le repas, le lendemain.

Sa requête surpris ses parents. Kanda n'aimait pas trop sortir, étant plutôt du genre casanier en temps normal. Son père s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Je suis d'accord, mais tu sais qu'ici tout a un prix.

-Je sais, répondit Kanda. Mais je pensais que l'obtention de mon certificat d'études suffirait. Mais ça n'a rien à voir.

Il regarda son père dans les yeux.

-Je suppose que je n'aurais plus de temps libre quand je commencerais à travailler.

Celui-ci sourit.

-Tu as fait le bon choix, mon fils.

Kanda grinça des dents. Il détestait s'entendre appeler ainsi.

-Tu te rendras vite compte que c'était le meilleur choix à faire, continua son géniteur sans se douter de l'état psychologique de son fils.

…

Kanda entra dans sa chambre où son sac était déjà prêt. Il avait prétexté amener des vêtements à Alma.

-Tiens, de l'argent au cas où tu voudrais t'acheter quelque chose, dit sa main en lui remettant une liasse de billets.

-Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois que j'avais pas besoin de autant, lui répondit Kanda, blasé.

En vérité, il sautait de joie, car pour une fois, ça allait lui être utile. D'autant que sa mère allait le forcer à prendre l'argent. Ce qu'elle fit.

-Et rentre avant le dîner !

Kanda lui fit un signe de la main et s'apprêta à sortir, mais une question le tarauda soudain.

-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas donné votre nom quand vous m'avez adopté ?

-Hein ?

-Aucune importance, dit-il. Oublie ce que je viens de dire. À ce soir.

Et il ferma la porte derrière lui.

…

Il marcha en direction de la maison de son ami sur quelques rues, au cas où il serait suivi, puis il bifurqua soudain en direction de la gare.

-Où est-ce que je pourrais aller ? Dit-il en regardant les panneaux d'affichage.

Il vérifia qu'il avait bien tous ses papiers et alla retirer le maximum de liquide au distributeur le plus proche.

Il pensait rester au Japon, mais il se souvint que l'entreprise de son père avait de l'influence dans tout l'archipel, et il changea d'avis. Non, il fallait mieux qu'il sorte du Japon, ça lui laisserait plus de temps pour fuir et la police, si jamais elle se mettait à le chercher, mettrait plus de temps à le retrouver.

Il retourna au panneau d'affichage, l'idée en tête de trouver un autre pays au départ rapidement. Puis il se dit qu'il valait mieux demander au guichet.

-Alors, dans vos critères, nous avons au choix : la Chine et le Danemark. Les deux sont par avions, dit l'homme au guichet.

-Je voudrais me dépayser, dit Kanda. Et je suis déjà allé en Chine. Le Danemark, c'est comment ?

-Un peu froid, répondit l'homme en souriant. Mais je vous ferais une petite réduction si vous choisissez le Danemark.

-Pourquoi ça ? S'étonna Kanda.

-Parce que personne n'y va jamais, et l'avion n'est pas très plein. Pour être franc, nous avons reçu des consignes afin de vendre des places. Ce n'est pas un pays très touristique.

-Je vois, dit Kanda. Bon, je vais prendre ça alors.

Il avait une chance formidable aujourd'hui.

En plus de la réduction due à son jeune âge, l'homme du guichet lui enleva encore 15 % sur le prix du billet, ce qui permit à Kanda de faire une grosse économie.

-L'avion part dans une demi-heure, dit l'homme. Dépêchez vous d'aller vous faire enregistrer et d'embarquer. Un bon niveau d'anglais est conseillé également.

-Pas de problème. Merci.

Et Kanda s'éloigna.

…

Il était stressé. Même s'il savait qu'en temps normal il serait à peine arrivé chez Alma, il avait l'impression d'être épié de partout. Mais ce n'était qu'une impression.

Quand l'avion décolla, il poussa un long soupir de soulagement, même si un interminable voyage de 12 heures l'attendait.

…

Au moment où il débarqua à Copenhage, le lendemain vers midi, la police japonaise avait investi la maison de ses parents qui avaient signalé sa disparition depuis la veille au soir.

-Ah, mon portable fonctionne de nouveau, dit Kanda en posant son sac dans un coin de l'aéroport.

Il composa un numéro.

-Alma ? Salut, c'est Kanda.

_-Ouais, salut Kanda. _

-Alors ?

_-C'est comme t'as dit. Ils sont venus m'interroger. Je leur ai dit que tu avais passé l'après midi avec moi. Heureusement que tu avais oublié ton pull la dernière fois ! Et puis tu as vraiment tout planifié !_

-Ouais. Merci au fait.

_-Où es-tu ? _

Kanda sourit.

-Quelque part au Japon. Mais je ne t'en dit pas plus, au cas où tu serais sur écoute.

Et il raccrocha.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le Magical Circus s'était installé à Copenhage pour la semaine. Il faisait froid et humide, et aucun des forains n'y étaient habitués. Un rhume s'était rapidement propagé à travers la troupe, mais pas question d'annuler le spectacle.

Allen soupira pour la énième fois. Komui, le gérant exubérant du cirque, leur avait demandé d'inventer de nouveaux numéros pour attirer les visiteurs, mais lui pensait qu'un cirque traditionnel serait mieux. D'ailleurs, son numéro de clown marchait très bien et ne lassait personne, malgré le temps qu'il le faisait. De plus, le cirque n'était pas pauvre, loin de là. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de nouveaux numéros, et il avait beau insister là-dessus, Komui ne changerait pas d'avis.

Il sortit de la loge qu'il partageait avec Lavi, « l'homme le plus fort du monde », Bookman, l'expert acupuncteur et Arystar « Drakul » (le vampire). Il devait distribuer des tracts dans la ville et poser des affiches pour leur prochain spectacle qui allait avoir lieu le soir.

…

-Cette ville est moche, dit Kanda en déambulant dans les rues.

Il avait réservé une chambre dans une petite auberge qu'il avait découverte en passant et lui avait demandé un plan de Copenhage. Mais il n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant. Tout ici n'était que grisaille et humidité. Les rues étaient grises, le ciel était gris, les maisons étaient grises, même les gens étaient gris.

Son estomac se rappela à lui et il alla acheter un sandwich qu'il mangea sans grande envie tout en cherchant un endroit pour s'asseoir.

-Venez assister à notre grand spectacle de ce soir ! Le Magical Circus vous offre ses portes !

Il sursauta, surpris par la voix puissante qui résonnait étrangement avec l'atmosphère lourde des lieux. Une voix pure et claire.

Il chercha son propriétaire qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver. Celui-ci tranchait de façon presque obscène avec le reste de la ville.

C'était un jeune homme d'à peu près 15 ou 16 ans. Accoutré d'un costume façon 18ème siècle rouge et noir vif, il était presque ridicule, et il faisait des cabrioles en tendant des tracts aux passants. Ses cheveux blancs finissaient la tenue, et Kanda crut à une perruque.

-Venez venez ! Vous ne le regretterez pas !

Il se mit à rire sans aucune raison, mais cela encouragea Kanda à s'approcher de lui. Le japonais tendit la main.

-J'en voudrais un, dit-il dans un anglais incertain.

Le garçon se retourna vers lui et le regarda de ses immenses yeux gris argent. Kanda n'avait jamais vu une telle couleur. Un silence s'installa tandis qu'ils se regardaient, mais le garçon avisa la main tendue de Kanda et reprit ses esprits.

-Mais bien sur ! Vous avez fait le bon choix ! J'espère vous voir ce soir ! Mesdames et Messsieurs, laissez vous tenter comme ce jeune homme vient de le faire ! C'est le Magical Circus…

Mais Kanda s'était déjà éloigné et n'entendait plus. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait demandé un tracts, puisqu'il n'était même pas sur d'y aller.

-Après tout…

Il n'était jamais allé au cirque de sa vie. Ni au zoo d'ailleurs. Ni à la mer.

Il se rendit compte de tout ce qu'il avait manqué. Maintenant, il pourrait faire tout cela, mais ses réserves d'argent n'étaient pas illimitées. Il allait falloir qu'il trouve du boulot, et très vite.

…

-Hein ? S'étonna Komui. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Allen ?!

Toute la troupe le regardait d'un air étonné. Allen s'était comporté étrangement toute l'après-midi, et maintenant, il demandait à s'occuper du guichet en attendant son tour.

-Mais Allen, dit Lenalee, la trapéziste, en général, c'est moi qui m'en occupe.

-Je sais, répondit Allen. Mais pour une fois, j'aimerais essayer !

Komui soupira. Il était prêt à accepter, d'autant plus que Allen se plaignait rarement et ne demandait jamais rien, à part du rab' pendant les repas, mais c'était tout de même étrange. En plus, il avait essayé l'y affecter au début, mais le garçon avait catégoriquement refusé, disant détester ça. Alors pourquoi ce revirement ?

-Très bien, finit-il par dire. Dans ce cas, Lenalee, tu t'occuperas d'appeler les artistes sur scène.

Allen eut un petit sourire. Bien qu'il détestait faire le guichet, il voulait voir si le jeune homme à l'allure divine qu'il avait vu dans la journée allait venir. Secrètement, il espérait que oui. Il n'avait que très rarement rencontré quelqu'un avec une telle prestance et un tel regard.

-Allen ! L'appela Komui, tu rêves ?

-Heu… non ! S'exclama t-il, gêné.

-Hou ! Ricana Lavi, Allen est-il amoureux ?

-Non ! C'est pas ça ! Répliqua t-il, le rouge aux joues.

Non, ça n'avait rien à voir avec de l'amour. Il était juste intrigué par ce type.

…

-Bienvenue ! S'exclama Allen avec un grand sourire.

Il avait déjà son maquillage de clown, et n'avait donc pas besoin de sourire, mais il le faisait. Pour avoir l'air plus joyeux. Car en vérité, il était mort de trac. Bon, le maquillage l'empêchait d'être reconnu, mais ça n'empêchait pas le trac de l'envahir.

Et son stress augmenta encore quand il aperçu la longue chevelure noire de l'individu qu'il avait croisé plus tôt dans la journée. Comme il prenait son temps pour approcher, Allen en profita pour le regarder plus attentivement. Asiatique, japonais surement, avec des traits incroyablement fins mais assez masculins, des cheveux noirs et très longs attachés en queue de cheval basse, et une silhouette harmonieuse.

-Une place s'il vous plaît.

Allen sursauta, surpris par la voix grave du japonais.

-Mais bien sûr ! Amusez vous bien ! S'exclama t-il en lui tendant le billet.

Il avait le maximum d'enthousiasme dans sa voix, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Kanda haussa un sourcil. Il venait de reconnaître le gamin qui l'avait servi mais ne fit aucun commentaire et entra dans le chapiteau.

-Bienvenue à tous dans notre cirque ! S'exclama Komui en tendant les bras. Le Magical Circus vient directement de Londres et nous effectuons une tournée européennes pour fêter ses 5 ans d'existence ! Amusez vous bien en notre compagnie !

Kanda, assis à sa place au premier rang, avait décidé de ne rater aucune miette du spectacle.

…

Le Magical Circus avait décidé de commencer doucement avec des numéros classiques. Trapèze, domptage de lions, tigres, éléphants, et autres animaux sauvages occupèrent la première heure du show. Puis on annonça le clown. Immédiatement, Kanda se raidit sur son siège. Il avait l'impression que ce serait important.

Le silence tomba brusquement sur le chapiteau. Les lumières s'éteignirent et des bougies s'allumèrent, créant une atmosphère mystérieuse.

Une silhouette entra sur scène, coiffée d'un immense chapeau haut-de-forme.

-Voici l'histoire du lièvre et du lion… murmura l'homme.

Grâce aux ombres chinoises, il capta l'attention du public et raconta son histoire sans un mot, juste en bougeant ses mains. Le lièvre était face à un lion. Il s'enfuit. Le lion lui court après. Et finit par le dévorer. Une histoire tellement simple que tous furent subjugués. Kanda y compris.

-Mais si je vous disais… que ce n'est pas la vraie fin ?

L'homme enleva son chapeau et à cet instant, les spots lumineux se rallumèrent tous en même temps. Le public cligna des yeux.

-Le lion… n'a jamais pu dévorer le lièvre, clama le clown. Il est là !

Il enfonça sa main dans le chapeau qu'il tenait en l'air et en ressortit le lièvre qu'il exhiba à la vue de tous. Le public applaudit, en délire. C'était un numéro simple, mais terriblement efficace.

-Ce n'est pas fini, continua le clown. Voyez vous, je ne suis pas un vrai clown. Regardez moi, c'est vrai ! Je suis habillé comme un clown, je me comporte comme un clown, mais mon chapeau est celui d'un aristocrate ! Ou plutôt d'un Auguste.

Il montra son chapeau à tous.

-Je suis le clown qui court après l'Auguste, et je lui ai volé son chapeau ! C'est fascinant, n'est-ce pas ?

Le public répondit par l'affirmative. Kanda, lui, le regardait lui, plutôt que ses tours. C'était encore le gamin, mais il semblait différent cette fois. Plus… intimidant et charismatique.

-Mais ce n'est pas très amusant ! S'exclama Allen. Alors, un peu de musique s'il vous plaît !

Il jeta son chapeau en l'air, et une musique de fanfare commença. Le public commença à taper des mains au rythme de la musique.

Allen fit mine de vouloir attraper son chapeau, puis une fois qu'il l'eut dans les mains, feignit de le trouver très lourd. Il capta de nouveau l'attention du public.

-Ouch ! C'est vraiment très lourd ! Geignit-il. Ah, je vais le poser je crois !

Il s'exécuta.

-Pfiouhh ! J'ai faillit me rompre le dos ! Dit-il en se tenant les reins, ce qui fit rire les enfants. Ah, ne vous moquez pas de moi ! Je suis vieux vous savez, il suffit de voir mes cheveux ! Mais revenons en au cœur du sujet. Qu'y a t-il dans ce chapeau ?

Des réponses fusèrent du public.

-Des enclumes ? S'étonna Allen. Je n'espère pas ! Elles pourraient ruiner mon chapeau, et j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec, j'aimerai le garder encore un peu ! Un autre lièvre ? Non, il ne serait pas si lourd quand même ! On vérifie ?

Des oui lui répondirent. Il s'approcha du chapeau et plongea une main dedans.

-Et puis non ! Tout compte fait, je n'en ai pas très envie ! Finit-il par dire d'un air capricieux. Enfin de compte, j'ai beaucoup trop peur de ce que je pourrais y trouver ! Non vraiment, je ne veux pas !

Il mima un frisson qu'il exagéra au maximum, allant jusqu'à l'absurde.

-Laissez moi aller voir ! Rechigna un enfant, bientôt suivit par d'autre petits camarades.

-Oh, tu veux allez voir à ma place ? S'étonna le clown. Mais tu es très courageux dis moi ! Allez, je te fais une faveur. Viens avec moi !

Il attrapa le petit garçon et l'amena jusqu'au chapeau. Il demanda à l'enfant de le soulever, mais celui-ci n'y parvint pas, lui non plus.

-Je n'ai pas triché, en voici la preuve ! Tu es prêt petit ? À 3, tu plonges ta main dedans. 1, 2, 3 !

L'enfant glissa sa main dans le chapeau. Le public retint son souffle.

-Hein ? S'étonna l'enfant. Mais… il n'y a rien du tout !

Un murmure étonné parcourut le public. Allen eut un large sourire. Il ramena l'enfant à sa mère et retourna près de son chapeau.

-Qu'y a t-il dans ce chapeau ? Nul ne le sait, pas même moi ! Après tout, ce n'est même pas le mien !

Puis il le souleva sans difficulté, arrachant un cri au public, et fit une profonde révérence.

…

-Allen, ton numéro a toujours autant de succès ! Fit remarquer Lavi.

-Oui, c'est d'ailleurs assez étonnant, répondit Allen en posant son chapeau à côté de lui. Il n'est pas très compliqué je trouve, en comparaison avec le tien.

-C'est différent. Toi Allen, tu arrives à capter instantanément l'attention du public et ce, à la seconde où tu apparais sur scène. J'ai toujours trouvé ça très impressionnant. Je me demande comment tu fais d'ailleurs.

-Je ne sais pas trop, dit Allen. Juste… comme ça. Ça vient tout seul.

-Allen ! S'exclama Lenalee en entrant. Il y a une foule de gens qui t'attendent dehors.

-Tu es sure que c'est moi qu'ils veulent ? Demanda Allen.

-Allen ! Fit-elle, agacé. C'est _toujours_ toi qu'ils veulent ! Et ils t'ont réclamé !

-Ok j'y vais, répondit-il en coiffant son chapeau.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie arrière du chapiteau où une foule l'attendait effectivement.

…

-Tu es une vraie star on dirait.

Allen s'immobilisa. Cette fois, il la connaissait. C'était celle du garçon asiatique.

-Oui, on dirait,dit-il en souriant aimablement. Le spectacle vous a plu ?

-Hm… oui, c'était sympa, répondit Kanda. C'était la première fois que j'allais au cirque alors…

-Ah bon ? S'étonna Allen, sans réfléchir à ce qu'il disait. À ton âge ?

Il vit son interlocuteur se rembrunir, et comprit qu'il avait fait une gaffe.

-Ah, désolé. Ça arrive, mais c'est toujours surprenant, se reprit-il. Mais j'espère que vous reviendrez.

Il était revenu au vouvoiement et soupira mentalement de soulagement.

-Hm...peut-être. Je sais pas, dit Kanda.

Il baissa les yeux, et Allen en profita pour détailler son expression.

-Vous ne reviendrez pas, hein ? Murmura t-il.

-Hm… non, je ne crois pas… répondit Kanda sur le même ton.

Ils chuchotaient presque.

-C'est juste que… je ne sais pas où je serais dans quelques jours donc…

-Vous n'avez nulle part où aller ? Pas de chez-vous ?

-Hm… pas vraiment… je suppose…

Allen sourit.

-Alors je crois que je vais pouvoir vous aider.

Kanda leva les yeux vers lui, étonné.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

-Hors de question que je fasse un truc pareil ! S'exclama Kanda, une veine pulsant sur sa tempe.

Il jeta un regard noir à Komui et à l'immonde vêtement qu'il tenait.

-Mais ! Mais ! Mais ! Mais ! Protesta Komui. Ça t'irait tellement bien Kanda !

-Non ! Trouvez autre chose, n'importe quoi, et je le ferai, mais pas ça ! Répliqua le japonais en croisant les bras.

Il avait un minimum de fierté, et il était hors de question qu'il se travestisse !

Allen entra dans la pièce, un long paquet dans les mains.

-Alors ? Demanda t-il à Komui.

-Kanda ne veut pas se déguiser en geisha ! Pleurnicha l'homme. Mais ça lui irait si bien ! C'est injuste !

Allen eut un petit rire. Il s'en était douté, même si c'était lui qui avait proposé l'idée au départ.

-C'est quoi ça ?

Il se tourna vers Kanda.

-Un sabre japonais. Pas un vrai bien sur, mais on devrait trouver quelque chose à faire avec.

-Ouais, comme dans le film « Azumi la femme samourai » ! s'exclama Lavi qui venait d'apparaître.

Un silence s'installa, puis tous regardèrent Kanda qui comprit instantanément.

-Non, je ne serais PAS la femme samourai ! Grogna t-il.

-T'y est pas du tout ! Répondit Allen en souriant. Moi, je pensais plutôt à la geisha samourai.

-C'est une excellente idée ! S'exclama Komui en séchant ses larmes de crocodile. Désormais, tu seras la geisha samourai !

-Et mon avis..? Demanda Kanda.

-On verra plus tard pour ça ! Fit Lavi. Pour le moment, il faut te trouver un nom de scène. Féminin de préférence, et japonais, pour aller avec ton tour.

Kanda tiqua sur le « féminin », mais chercha néanmoins.

-Juste un prénom, ou un nom entier ?

-Un prénom, ça ira très bien, dit Allen.

-OK. Hoshino alors, répondit-il.

-Pourquoi Hoshino ? S'étonna Komui.

-Ben, je sais pas. Je voulais un nom androgyne et assez significatif pour que je m'en souvienne, dit-il. Il y a le mot « étoile » dans Hoshino, c'est pour ça que je l'ai choisi, comme ça, je m'en rappelle.

-C'est un super idée ! S'exclama Lavi. Bon, c'est décidé, tu seras la geisha samourai Hoshino !

-Hé, j'ai pas dit que j'acceptais de m'habiller en fille ! Protesta Kanda.

-C'est pas grave ! Va au essayages ! Dit Komui en lui fourrant les vêtements dans les mains et en le poussant derrière un paravent.

…

Ils attendirent un moment. Kanda avait apparemment du mal à s'habiller et même après, il eut tellement honte de se voir dans un tel accoutrement qu'il n'osa pas sortir. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas tellement le choix. Le cirque ne l'accueillerait pas éternellement, il allait falloir qu'il joue le jeu pour pouvoir rester.

-Vous avez pas intérêt à vous moquer ! Dit-il en sortant de derrière le paravent.

Un grand silence s'installa durant lequel tous le fixèrent longuement sans rien dire.

-Tu… es encore plus mignonne que Lenalee, finit pas articuler Lavi, une fois la stupeur passée.

Kanda faillit le frapper, mais Komui se jeta à ses pieds, l'en empêchant.

-Mais tu es parfait ! S'extasia t-il. Cette robe est faite pour toi ! Oh, cette taille fine qu'elle te fait, ces épaules délicates à peine dénudées, tes longs cheveux noirs détachés coulant sur ta nuque comme un rideau de nuit ! Ah ! Kanda tu es fait pour ce rôle !

-Komui a pété les plombs… dit Lavi. Il a encore passé la nuit sans dormir à boire du café.

Allen ne répondit pas, mais il hocha la tête.

-Je comprends cependant… finit-il par dire.

Et il s'éloigna pour s'asseoir, laissant Lavi seul dans sa perplexité.

-Euh… à l'aide ? Demanda Kanda, Komui accroché à ses jambes.

Personne ne vint l'aider, et l'habit qu'il portait était si engoncé au niveau des jambes qu'il ne pouvait pas beaucoup les bouger. Pas très pratique pour jouer du sabre.

…

-Quoi ? Ils vont me maquiller en plus ?!

-Oui, c'est logique, répondit Allen qui l'avait suivi jusqu'à la roulotte des maquilleuses. Déjà, pour protéger ta peau de la lumière des projecteurs, et de deux pour te rendre plus féminin.

-Je le suis déjà assez ! S'offusqua Kanda en désignant son kimono.

-Non, pas encore, contra Allen.

Il s'approcha de lui et souffla à son oreille.

-Tu dois faire fantasmer les hommes et rendre jalouse les femmes.

Kanda rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

…

-Voilà, terminé ! S'exclama la maquilleuse d'un air satisfait.

Kanda ouvrit les yeux. Et ce qu'il vit dans le miroir lui sembla terriblement étrange. Les maquilleuses lui avaient mis du fond de teint très clair pour protéger sa peau, souligné ses yeux noirs d'un trait d'eye-liner qui s'étirait vers les tempes et redessiné ses lèvres en rouge sang.

-C'est dingue, commenta Allen. On a utilisé la teinte la plus claire qu'on avait de fond de teint, et c'est à peine plus clair que ta carnation naturelle. C'est ce qu'on appelle avoir un teint de porcelaine !

-C'est vrai, répondit la maquilleuse. J'ai hésité entre le fond de teint et la peinture faciale blanche, mais je voulais que ça ait l'air naturel. Ah, j'ai oublié quelque chose !

Elle trempa un pinceau dans une poudre rose et souligna les pommettes de Kanda.

-Et voilà ! Dorénavant, ce sera ton maquillage habituel !

-Tu es magnifique maquillé comme ça, dit Allen. Je ne doute pas que les gens vont s'arracher ton numéro.

Kanda soupira. Lavi entra.

-Kanda, tu passe juste après le dompteur d'animaux sauvages. On s'est dit qu'un peu de… douceur apaiserait le public juste avant l'entrée de Allen.

-Ok.

-Tout ira bien, le rassura Lavi. Après tout, tu as une démonstration de sabre à faire, et comme tu nous a dit être 3ème dan de Kendo, ce sera facile pour toi. Et Komui a dit qu'il arrangerait le bas du kimono avant ce soir pour que tu puisse faire des mouvements plus larges.

-Et n'oublie pas : tu es une geisha, lui rappela Allen. Donc, tu dois garder en tête le fait d'être séducteur. Il faut que tu ais l'air… voluptueux, mystérieux…

-Ouais, je vois. Je vais m'entraîner.

-Ne sois pas aussi stressé. Tu ne joues pas ce soir, mais nous allons annoncer ton numéro pour demain soir. Tu as donc le temps de t'exercer.

…

Kanda soupira après s'être changé et avoir confié son costume aux designers de la troupe. Il ne comprenait pas trop comment il en était arrivé là, mais au final, il avait l'impression que le plus dur était passé. Enfin presque. La représentation du lendemain risquait de faire ressurgir toute son angoisse.

-Salut ! Dit une jeune fille.

-Salut, répondit-il, surpris.

C'était vraiment une belle jeune femme, et de par ses origines, elle devait avoir des relations avec Komui.

-Je suis Lenalee, la petite sœur de Komui.

-La trapéziste, se rappela Kanda.

-Oui, c'est ça ! S'exclama la jeune femme. En fait, mon grand-frère m'a dit que tu aurais besoin de moi apparemment.

-Ah bon ? Je n'étais pas au courant, s'étonna Kanda.

Ils arrivèrent aux réfectoire et se servirent. Puis ils allèrent s'asseoir.

-Komui m'a parlé de ton numéro, dit-elle. Ça a l'air d'être bien ! En tout cas, j'ai hâte de le voir ! Mais enfin bref, mon grand-frère m'a dit que tu aurais besoin de t'exercer à…

-A quoi ?

-Euh… à la séduction… rit Lenalee. Oui je sais, c'est bizarre, mais comme il n'y a pas beaucoup de filles ici, c'est à moi qu'il l'a demandé !

Kanda sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-Ah oui… c'est vrai… murmura t-il. Je sais pas vraiment faire ce genre de chose.

-C'est pas très grave ! On peut aller s'exercer après le repas si tu veux !

-Hm...ok.

…

-Alors, où en est l'enquête ?

Les policiers s'inclinèrent devant le père de Kanda.

-Nous avons cherché partout en pensant à une fugue, ce qui est courant parmi les jeunes de son âge…

-Kanda n'est pas comme ça ! Les coupa l'homme. Il n'est un simple gamin parmi tant d'autres ! C'est mon fils !

-O..oui. Nous avons aussi fait l'hypothèse qu'il ait été enlevé. Nous avons relevé ses empreintes chez son ami. Il y était donc bien la journée de sa disparition. En dehors de ça, il semble qu'il soit sorti vers 18h de chez son ami et ait prit le chemin du retour. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il a disparu.

-Vous êtes bien sur que Kanda était chez son ami Alma ?

-Oui. Les voisins l'ont vu entrer chez lui. Nous avons également troué un pull lui appartenant et la console affichait que deux personnes y avaient joué. Le profil de votre fils était l'un des deux. Et pour finir, les empreintes retrouvées étaient très fraîches et se trouvaient sur un verre contenant du jus de fruit, sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée et sur divers autres objets. Nous avons analysé le jus de fruit et il ne contenait rien de suspect.

Le père de Kanda hocha la tête, accablé par tant de preuves.

-Je vois.

-C'est pourquoi nous songeons à un enlèvement, continua le policier. À mon humble avis, le jeune Yû…

-Kanda !

-Oui, Kanda…, a été enlevé et est retenu en otage afin d'obtenir une rançon. Vous avez beaucoup d'influence, il n'y aurait donc rien d'étrange à cela. Je pense que vous recevrez la lettre bientôt. À ce moment là, nous mettrons tout en œuvre pour retrouver votre fils et le ramener sain et sauf. Soyez en assuré.

-D'accord. Vous pouvez vous retirer à présent. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul.

-Oui. Nous avons fait diffuser sa photo partout dans les médias et un avis de recherche ainsi qu'un appel à témoin seront mis en place. Au revoir.

Les policiers s'inclinèrent et sortirent.

Le policier n'avait pas menti. Le soir même, la photo de Kanda était présente sur toutes les antennes, et un message d'appel à témoin était diffusé en même temps.

…

-Ah ? S'étonna l'homme en voyant la photo. C'est le jeune homme que j'ai vu à l'aéroport.

Malgré le nombre de personnes qu'il voyait chaque jour, il s'en rappelait particulièrement, d'abord à cause de la longue chevelure du garçon, et ensuite parce qu'il s'était embarqué pour le Danemark, alors que personne n'y allait jamais.

-Un enlèvement ? Si je me rappelle bien, il partait de son plein gré. Devrais-je appeler la police pour leur dire ?

-Que dis-tu chéri ? Demanda sa femme en apportant le plat.

-Non rien, répondit l'homme. Je commentais juste cet avis de disparition.

...

-Y'a rien à faire ! Jura Kanda. Je n'y arrive pas !

Lenalee éclata de rire.

-Tu t'en es bien sorti pour la démarche pourtant ! Allez, ce n'est pourtant pas très compliqué, si ?

Kanda se renfrogna. Il avait passé une heure à travailler sa démarche pour rendre son entrée en scène la plus féminine possible, mais ce n'était pas évident pour un homme d'apprendre à rouler des hanches ! Et maintenant, ils avaient embrayé sur le travail de son regard, et malgré le nombre de fois qu'il avait essayé d'avoir un regard de braise, Lenalee n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-En fait, ça ne fait pas très naturel, dit-elle. On voit que tu te force. Je sais pas moi, pense à une fille que tu as aimé, quelque chose comme ça.

Kanda eut beau fouiller, il ne se rappelait pas être déjà tombé amoureux de quelqu'un. Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Lenalee eut l'air découragé.

-Oh, j'ai une idée !

Et elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

-Hé, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Paniqua Kanda en reculant.

-Et bien, je t'aide, répondit-elle en rougissant. Bon, je suis un peu gênée, mais peut-être que si tu me vois un peu dénudée, tu te sentiras un peu… enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Kanda sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-Euh… en fait… bafouilla t-il. Je… préfère les hommes alors…

Il baissa les yeux. Au Japon, c'était assez courant d'avouer son homosexualité, même si lui n'avait jamais pu le faire à cause de ses parents, mais il ne savait pas à quoi ressemblaient les mœurs en occident. Il espérait juste ne pas avoir choqué la jeune fille.

-Ah, je vois ! S'exclama t-elle en reboutonnant sa chemise. Attends une seconde.

Elle mit ses mains en porte-parole autour de sa bouche et cria de toute ses forces :

-ALLEN ! LAVI !

Kanda sursauta et comprit ce qu'il allait se passer. Et il se sentit horriblement honteux. Sa fierté allait encore une fois prendre un coup. D'un autre côté, il n'en était plus à ça près, avec ce qu'il avait déjà subi ici : être recueilli, les vêtements de geisha, le maquillage, etc...

Allen et Lavi arrivèrent.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandèrent-ils en chœur.

Lenalee leur expliqua rapidement la situation. Kanda ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Mais bien sur qu'on va t'aider ! S'exclama Lavi en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. T'inquiète pas Yû ! Ici, on est très ouvert ! Et tu pourras même toucher si veux.

-C'est hors de question ! Rétorqua Kanda, horriblement mal à l'aise, d'autant plus que Allen le fixait sans rien dire. Je suis pas un pervers non plus ! Et c'était une idée de Lenalee au début !

-Je m'en remets à toi, continua le rouquin comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Mais préviens moi avant de me violer !

-Mais c'est qu'il se crois irrésistible en plus ! Ricana Allen, les poings sur les hanches. Bon, Kanda, prépare toi, on va pas rester à poil toute la journée, il fait trop humide ici, donc, rince toi bien les yeux, mais vite !

Kanda détourna les yeux, de plus en plus gêné. Allen eut un petit sourire.

Allen fit passer son pull par dessus sa tête et frissonna quand l'air froid entra en contact avec sa peau.

-Ça ira comme ça ? Demanda t-il d'un air désinvolte. Hé, Kanda, c'est à toi que je parle ! Ajouta t-il en voyant que le japonais regardait de l'autre côté, les joues rouges.

-O..oui, c'est très bien comme ça ! Répondit Kanda.

Lavi imita Allen et se mit lui aussi torse nu.

-Bon, moi, je vous laisse ! Dit Lenalee. Je vais aller m'exercer.

Et elle sortit, laissant les trois jeunes hommes ensemble.

-Allez Kanda, l'encouragea Lavi. Fais pas ton timide ! Ça ne nous dérange pas du tout tu sais. Tu peux regarder tant que tu veux.

Kanda se décida enfin à laisser la gêne (et le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait) de côté et consentit à regarder les deux jeunes hommes pour les détailler sous toutes les coutures. Heureusement pour lui, il était très observateur, et cela ne lui prit qu'une minute environ pour enregistrer ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Mais c'était quand même un spectacle très plaisant, et à vrai dire, Lavi avait raison d'avoir confiance en sa capacité de séduction. Il était musclé, juste ce qu'il faut pour plaire aux filles, et il avait une plastique impeccable, même si Allen n'avait vraiment rien à lui envier. Il était plus jeune bien sur, mais son corps était déjà à la fois harmonieux et viril, pourvu d'une musculature fine qui frémissait à chaque mouvement. Mais ce qui étonna le plus Kanda, ce fut les cicatrices qui ornaient son corps.

-C'est bon, vous pouvez vous rhabiller, dit-il en fermant les yeux pour ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble.

-Et ben, tu vas vite ! Commenta Lavi. J'espère pour toi que t'es pas aussi rapide au lit !

Kanda vira au rouge écrevisse.

-C'est pas ton problème !

Allen éclata de rire.

…

-Bon, on s'y remet, murmura Kanda une fois que ses amis furent partis.

Il se mit en tailleur, ferma les yeux et se força à se souvenir du corps de Lavi et Allen, mais il se rendit vite compte que ses pensées dérivaient plutôt vers le corps du second. Il soupira. Les cicatrices qu'il avait vu le troublaient au plus haut point. Où Allen avait-il pu se blesser ainsi ?

-Bah, c'est pas mon problème…

Il se força à se rappeler comment il faisait pour s'exciter quand il était chez lui, même si ça lui semblait déjà être une éternité. Il fallait qu'il repense aux courbes harmonieuses qu'il avait en mémoire, qu'il s'imagine les toucher, y prendre du plaisir…

Une chaleur bien connue commença à poindre dans son bas-ventre et il se leva pour se planter devant le miroir. Son regard semblait effectivement différent. Plus… chaud.

-C'est ça !

Il sursauta, mécontent d'avoir été surpris dans un tel moment et dans cet état. Lenalee le regardait en souriant.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? Demanda t-il.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle en s'approchant. Je viens d'arriver.

Elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

-Je pense que tu es bien là. Si tu as ce regard quand tu monteras sur scène, tu vas faire fondre tout le monde.

-Tu ne devais pas t'exercer au trapèze ?

-Si, mais je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer. Je me demandais trop où tu en étais, mais maintenant, je suis rassurée ! S'exclama t-elle. Je vais pouvoir m'entraîner sans souci !

-Hm… fit Kanda en s'éloignant.

-Où tu vas ? S'étonna Lenalee.

-Prendre une douche. Froide !

Lenalee éclata de rire.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Kanda glissa la lettre dans la boite aux lettres et repartit comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, il n'y avait rien de suspect dans le fait de vouloir poster une lettre.

Ce faisant, il sentit un immense poids s'enlever de ses épaules. Il venait d'envoyer une lettre de demande de rançon à son père. Bien sur, il n'avait pas été enlevé, mais il avait tout fait pour le faire croire à ses parents, avec la complicité d'Alma. Il lui avait rendu visite un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, prétextant une course à faire, et avait déposé ses empreintes un peu partout. Puis il était revenu chez lui et avait demandé la permission à ses parents de se rendre chez lui dans l'après-midi, et avait dit accepter de travailler avec son père pour qu'il n'y ait pas de soupçon. Et la suite, il la connaissait.

Mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas là. Même si la police avait conclu à un enlèvement, comme il l'avait escompté, il fallait pour cela qu'il prenne toute les précautions nécessaires pour que tout le monde y croie. D'où la demande de rançon.

…

-J'ai reçu la demande de rançon, dit le père de Kanda dans le combiné du téléphone. Elle est arrivée ce matin en express.

À l'autre bout du fil, le policier se raidit sur sa chaise. Il fit un signe à ses collègues chargés de l'enquête et mit l'appel en haut-parleur. Tous se mirent à l'écoute.

-Lisez la moi, s'il vous plaît.

-D'accord. Je commence. « Dans deux jours, le 5 avril, à 15h15 précise, vous transférerez 30 millions de yens sur le compte de votre fils. Dès que nous les aurons en notre possession, nous vous rendrons votre fils sain et sauf. ». Il n'y a rien d'autre.

Le policier se mordit la lèvre.

-Quelque chose de significatif sur cette lettre ? L'écriture par exemple.

-L'écriture… est celle de Kanda.

-Ils ont du lui faire écrire sous la menace, répondit le policier. Ils sont intelligents et organisés. Ils savent très bien qu'en utilisant le compte de votre fils, ils ne seront pas détectés directement et leur identité restera secrète. Le bon point, c'est que cela prouve qu'ils ne sont pas bien loin. La carte bancaire ne fonctionne que dans Tokyo et ses environs, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est exact.

-Ce qui veut dire que quand ils voudront retirer l'argent, ils ne seront pas loin d'ici. Et à ce moment là, nous pourrons les prendre sur le fait.

-Donc, vous me conseillez de payer ?

-Oui, pour le moment, il vaut mieux leur faire croire que la balle est dans leur camp. Il ne faudrait qu'ils s'en prennent à votre fils.

-Vous avez raison. Je ne permettrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Très bien, je vais préparer le montant.

Le policier raccrocha.

-Chef ! Je viens d'avoir un nouvel élément pour l'histoire de l'enlèvement ! S'exclama un jeune officier en entrant dans la pièce, un papier à la main.

-Raconte.

-Alors, il semblerait que juste après que Kanda soit sorti de chez lui, une grosse somme ait été retiré de son compte. Or, à cette heure là, il n'était pas encore porté disparu ! Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Le policier s'assit et se prit la tête dans les mains. Tout se compliquait.

-Chef Bak ? Demanda l'officier, pas sur de la marche à suivre.

Bak le fit taire d'un geste.

-Je crois que… il va falloir aller faire un petit tour chez Alma, l'ami de Kanda.

…

-Ah bon ? Vous êtes sur ? S'étonna Alma, visiblement surpris. Parce que...

-Oui, le coupa Bak. Il s'agissait bien de sa carte bancaire.

-Chef, vous ne l'avez pas laissé finir, fit remarquer l'officier.

Bak émit un claquement avec sa langue, signe qu'il était irrité.

-Oui, dit-il enfin à l'adresse de Alma. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-Et bien… bafouilla Alma. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait intéressant mais... le dernière fois au lycée, Kanda a du me demander de la monnaie pour s'acheter du thé. Ça m'a assez étonné, parce qu'il ne manque jamais d'argent, alors je lui ai demandé pourquoi.

-Abrège, fit Bak, agacé de voir son interlocuteur tourner en rond.

-Oui oui j'y viens ! Et bien… Kanda m'a dit qu'il s'était fait voler sa carte bancaire pendant un cours de sport. Il avait pas l'air de trouver ça inquiétant, alors j'ai fait de même. Ça m'est revenu quand vous l'avez mentionné. Je suis vraiment désolé ! S'exclama t-il en s'inclinant profondément.

…

-Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Demanda l'officier.

-C'est un bon garçon, répondit Bak. Il semblait réellement désolé, mais juste pour être sur, mettez le sous surveillance.

-D'accord. Et en ce qui concerne l'enquête ?

-Ça va être plus compliqué que prévu. Les agresseurs avaient planifié leur coup à l'avance. Leur seule erreur, c'est ce retrait le jour de l'enlèvement. Mais je me demande comme ils ont eu le code.

-Peut-être que Kanda l'avait noté sur un bout de papier et l'avait laissé dans son portefeuille, suggéra l'officier.

-Ou alors ils ont un hacker avec lui. Si c'est ça, ça va être une tâche ardue : ils pourraient retirer l'argent d'ailleurs en faisant croire à un retrait de proximité.

-Alors, il faut annuler le virement ! Sinon, Mr Luberrier va se faire voler !

-Non ! S'énerva Bak. On ne peux pas faire ça ! Ils pourraient faire du mal au gamin !

-Et s'ils ne l'ont pas ?! Demanda dans la foulée l'officier sans réfléchir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Bien sur qu'ils le détiennent !

L'air énervé, Bak lança un regard noir qui fit taire l'officier. Puis il s'éloigna et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, les paroles du jeune homme l'avait bouleversé. D'autant plus qu'il avait la sensation de rater quelque chose de très important depuis le début.

…

-Alors, c'est le grand jour ?! S'exclama Lavi en donnant une grande claque dans le dos de Kanda.

Celui-ci faillit être pulvérisé contre la table et émit un grognement.

-Fait gaffe, espèce de crétin ! J'ai pas envie de me casser quelque chose avant ce soir !

-J'ai hâte de voir ton numéro ! Dit Arystar en s'asseyant en face de lui. Ça a l'air très intéressant.

-Hm, se contenta de répondre Kanda en prenant une bouchée de pain.

Il avait découvert cet aliment étrange en arrivant ici. Ça n'existait pas au Japon, ou très peu, et il devait admettre qu'il aimait ça, même si Allen lui avait dit, des étoiles pleins les yeux, qu'on trouvait le meilleur pain en France.

-Tu n'es pas trop stressé ? Demanda Allen s'asseyant à sa droite, tandis que Lavi s'installait un peu plus convenablement à sa gauche.

-Un peu, mais je suppose que ce sera pire ce soir. Ça me fait penser… c'est quoi vos noms de scène ?

-Junior, dit Lavi.

-Le vampire, ajouta Arystar.

-La sainte précipitée dans les ténèbres ! S'exclama Lenalee en passant.

-Le clown couronné, conclut Allen. Mais tu ne les as pas entendu pendant le show ?

-J'ai du oublier. Donc, les noms de scène peuvent être des courtes phrases ? Ce n'est pas bizarre ?

-Non, dit Lavi, mais il faut que ça soit accrocheur, sinon, ça marche pas. Dans notre cas à nous deux, on a choisi un nom simple, mais il faut que ça ait un rapport avec le numéro ou le personnage que tu joues. Dans ton cas, « Hoshino », ça convient parfaitement. Mon « Junior », c'est pour souligner mon caractère enfantin sur scène.

Kanda jeta un œil à ses amis. Il n'était apparemment pas le seul à penser que Lavi n'était pas enfantin que sur scène.

-A quel heure c'est, le spectacle ? Demanda t-il.

-A 18h. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as un peu de temps devant toi, mais exerce toi, et sois là à 16h30 pour l'habillage, le maquillage, etc. Jusque là, tu as quartier libre.

-Ok, dit-il en se levant.

De toute manière, il avait des choses à faire.

…

-Voilà, je l'ai un peu modifiée pour qu'elle soit plus pratique à porter ! S'exclama Komui en tenant la robe de geisha à bout de bras. Regarde, j'ai ajouté une fente pour laisser tes jambes passer ! J'espère que tu es épilé !

Kanda tiqua et retroussa son pantalon. Il n'était plus à une surprise près, même si il allait avoir _encore_ une autre partie de son corps à exhiber devant un public qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Ah, mais tu es presque imberbe ma parole ?! S'étonna Komui. Quoique, ça ne m'étonne pas, les japonais n'ont jamais eu beaucoup de poils.

Kanda lui arracha la robe des mains et alla s'habiller dans la loge qu'il partageait avec les autres.

-Ah, la couleur n'est pas un peu différente ? Demanda Allen, occupé à coiffer ses cheveux blancs en arrière avec de la pommade.

-Oui, je crois qu'elle a un peu plus de blanc dessus, dit Lavi. Au début, elle était juste noire et rouge, mais certaines fleurs ont changé de couleur.

-Ah oui, en effet, répondit Kanda.

-C'est pas plus mal, dit Allen. Je la préfère comme ça. Elle mettra plus ta peau en valeur je pense.

-Ça m'est égal !

-Je sais.

Kanda entreprit de se déshabiller. Se faisant, il regardait Arystar se démener avec sa cape digne d'un film de Dracula, Lavi éternuer à cause de sa tenue de scène qu'il jugeait trop légère pour la saison, et enfin Allen qui avait terminé de s'habiller et mettait son chapeau sur sa tête.

Arystar, qui ne l'avait pas encore vu dans sa tenue de scène, poussa un sifflement admiratif quand il eut terminé de serrer la ceinture de son obi. Kanda put en effet constater l'étendue des modifications apportées. Oui, on voyait une de ses épaules. Oui, sa nuque était dénudée. OUI, sa jambe gauche était découverte par la fente à chaque mouvement. Mais c'était quand même beaucoup plus confortable à porter ! Et Kanda se surprit à se trouver à l'aise dans cette tenue. Enfin presque. Moins que presque en voyant le regard des autres artistes se poser sur lui. Non, en fait, il n'était pas à l'aise du tout, mais il allait falloir qu'il s'y fasse. Et même très vite. Du genre, en moins d'une heure.

-Bon, je vais au maquillage, dit-il en attrapant son faux sabre japonais, qu'il avait décidé de baptiser Mugen, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi.

…

-Kanda, c'est à toi dans 5 min ! Annonça Allen. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer. Quand tu reviens, fais moi un signe !

Kanda hocha la tête et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur une image érotique qui l'aiderait dans son numéro. Quand Allen lui dit d'y aller, il ouvrit les yeux et s'avança le long de la scène le plus lentement et le plus langoureusement possible, tout en se sentant franchement ridicule.

Un pas après l'autre. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Son cœur battait à tout rompre mais son corps n'en laissait rien paraître. Il avait l'impression que le bruit de sa respiration résonnait dans tout le chapiteau.

Arrivé au centre de la scène, seulement éclairée par une faible lumière tamisée, il dégaina. Il ferma les yeux quand les projecteurs s'allumèrent puis les rouvrit doucement.

Un frisson parcourut le public. Kanda se mit en garde.

…

-Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ? Demanda Lavi à Allen qui regardait Kanda avancer le long de la scène.

-On verra bien. Mais je pense que ça ira.

-N'empêche, c'est un sacré stress ! Dit Lavi.

-Chut ! Ça commence ! Le fit taire Allen.

…

Kanda avait décider de commencer doucement, puis d'accélérer au fur et à mesure. Le stress du début avait complètement disparu. Les coups s'enchaînaient. Droit devant, gauche, droit, vrille… tous ces mouvements, il les connaissait par cœur pour les avoir étudiés sans relâche afin de savoir se défendre contre d'éventuels agresseurs. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru les utiliser un jour pour faire un numéro dans un cirque, et encore moins travesti. Mais il faut croire que la vie vous réserve des fois d'étranges choses.

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais il avait accéléré machinalement, et quand il se rendit compte que c'était déjà la fin, il avait l'impression que ce n'était que le début encore. Il n'entendait pas le public, ni les cris d'étonnement et d'admiration qu'il suscitait.

Dans un dernier coup de sabre, il enchaîna sur une révérence à la japonaise et les lumières s'éteignirent. Le silence s'installa, et Kanda crut que les gens n'avaient pas aimé.

Puis ce fut l'extase. Des applaudissements retentirent dans toute la salle, soulignés par des sifflements et des encouragements. Il sourit, soulagé.

Il reprit le chemin des coulisses, où l'attendait Allen.

-C'était génial ! Dit celui-ci. Tu t'es super bien débrouillé !

Kanda sourit de nouveau. Il se sentait incroyablement bien. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant, cette sérénité qui l'envahissait.

-A ton tour, répondit-il simplement.

Allen sourit et entra à son tour sur scène. Comme Kanda avait déjà vu son numéro, il retourna se changer mais ce faisant, il croisa les autres artistes.

-C'était magique ! Le complimenta Lenalee.

-Je craignais que tu sois trop stressé, dit Lavi, mais c'est passé comme une lettre à la poste !

Cela fit repenser Kanda à la lettre envoyée à son père. Mais pour le moment, il s'en fichait. Il était juste heureux.


End file.
